


The Three of Us

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dh2_challenge, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry talks in his sleep, did you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

_"Harry talks in his sleep, did you know that?"_  
Ron, in the film _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 2_

 

Hermione _did_ know that Harry talked in his sleep, as it happened, but this was neither the time the place to admit to it. Afterward, if they all survived... she refused to think about the alternative.

~~~~~

"We need to talk, Ron."

Hermione had waited several months for this, long enough that she hoped Ron was confident in their mutual love.

"About what?" asked Ron through a mouthful of toast.

"Harry."

Ron's smile faded. "You're not going to ask me to try to get him and Ginny back together, are you? Because I don't think it would work."

"No, that's not it at all." Hermione started to pour herself another cup of tea, but her hand shook as she reached for the teapot. She chewed her lip. "You and Harry..."

"Me and Harry, what?" Ron sounded wary.

"The way that Harry looked at _you_ sometimes make me wonder. Was there ever anything between you? More than just friendship, I mean?"

"Hermione!" Ron's face was red.

"Well, was there?" she persisted.

"We messed around a little sometimes, yeah," Ron muttered, not looking at her. "But it doesn't matter, that's over, it's nothing to do with you and me."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Did you _want_ it to be over? The truth, Ron. I know how much you love me, so don't lie because you think I can't handle it if you say you love Harry too."

There was a long silence.

"We had a fight," said Ron at last. "That was part of the reason I left last autumn. He wanted to tell you about us, and I didn't. Kind of stupid, really, if you'd already guessed anyhow."

Hermione took Ron's hand and held it tightly between both of her own. "I hadn't guessed, not by then. It was while you were gone. One of us had to be awake and on guard all of the time, even with all of the protective spells, so when Harry was asleep I was awake, and I used to hear him talking in his sleep. He, well, he would say your name, and it was pretty clear he wasn't angry."

"Oh." Ron swallowed. "So you don't mind?"

"Actually... the thing is, Ron, that we've always done best with the three of us together, haven't we? Maybe we'd do best at life that way, too."

Ron squeezed her hand. "That might just the most brilliant idea you ever had, Hermione."

**Author's Note:**

> For queerashpwolf's prompt at dh2-challenge.


End file.
